Club Penguin Fan Universe:Article Deletion
Post any articles that you think should be deleted here. The System You can vote for, against, or neutral on deletetion candidates. You may not vote for your own nominee, though. Voting will end a week later. If the article is condemned, an admin will delete it ASAP. If the article is not condemned, it will be left alone. If the article voting is 50/50, the deadline will be extended. The deadline can be extended up to Quadruple Pending4, and if the vote does not swing out of balance by the final deadline, the vote will become "Stale" and the article left alone. Good Reasons To Elect An Article For Deletion * It hasn't been edited in a long time. * It does not follow the COC. * It contradicts several articles. * It is a low quality article and has not been improved. Templates * There is a special template called that you can put on a nominated candidate to mark it. The template provides links to the article's voting center on this page, the article's talk page, and this center's talk page. It will also provide the reason the article was nominated. * When an article is condemned, strip any other templates (besides the Infobox) and replace them with the Template. This lets other users know that the page will soon be deleted and when it will be deleted. When the Deletion Date occurs, you then may delete the condemned article once and for all, via the "Goodbye, cruel wiki..." link. = Candidates = Here are the article candidates that were elected for deletion. Please voice your opinion so that we can have an un-biased vote. Dr. Raytasto Status: Deleted Votes * For: 2/3, 66% * Against: 1/3, 33% * Neutral: 0/3, 0% Reason The Sapie Brothers don't have an inventor with them! And there are just too many villains here in Antarctica. Deadline March 20, 2009 For I agree. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 19:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Me too. There are way to many villians. Speeddasher Against We can always rewrite something... please notify TurtleShroom for maximum article awesomeness. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Neutral AncientOctus Status: Pending Votes For: 3/7 Against: 4/7 Neutral: 0/7 Deadline March 24, 2009 Reason This article completely defies the COC, Christianity, ACTUAL SCIENCE and a whole lot of other beliefs. It dosen't go along with the description of the RocketSnail and is honestly unneeded. For *Actually, I didn't just say it defied Christianity, but that it also defied Creationist-based science, and even Pure Science in general. RocketSnails are gastropods, not mollusks. They are land snails, and since octopi are modern creatures with no descendents, this is illogical. To continue, this has nothing to do with RSnails. They are symbiotic with machines and can not move without a machine strapped or fused to them. The AO creature's article says it is not an RSnail. Make note that the Octos are aquatic, dating from Pangea, disappearing to EXTINCTION in fossils. After that, they disappared for millions of years and magically reappeared to spawn into CartSnails after becoming extinct fossils. Also, it it OOC because RSnails are Land-based gastropods that move when fused (CS, Snelder, Libro) or strapped (RSnail generic). RSnaila can not swim; if they get submerged, their fuel would go out and they would die. Plus, I just hate this article. It's probably because of its inaccuracy to all science, OOC, logic, and that tiny srinkle of Blasphemy. Please see the Octo talk page for more. --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 04:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it does not fit with existing RSnail history, nor does it accurately run in ANY mode of science. It defies the COC because it stirs up religiouis debates (like this one). Gah, I HATE this article! It's becoming a battle! Delete it before religious fights occur! Just eradicate this stupid article! --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 04:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Kill this article. It's a LQA with no chance of improvement. Eh? i could try to change it. But, that might not work. Nvm. I doubt that would work. Just kill it. There are times when you kill an article, and when you save an article. Here is where you kill. Austin8310~Talk to me! I agree. Delete it. If a christian comes onto this site, he sees the article and says, oh no, evolution wiki, he obviously won't join. Explorer, you wanted to see that this wiki has no challenges for any religion. THIS ARTICLE is that challenge.-Kwiksilver 21:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Against Defies christianity? The COC? If I had the right to delete every thing that defies my religion, this wiki would be notably smaller.. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Please, dont talk to me,']] 19:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) We could just fix it up... honestly, deleting every single evolutionary and other article that comes up here and shatters the Chrisitan standards isn't exactly very nice. We're supposed to be a free-for-all wiki, not a "you-must-be-Christian-and-believe-in-this-religion-and-not-this-one-because-it-stinks" wiki. The article in question may be not so good, but, hey! We can fix it! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:01, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::You are Explorer, right? When people brought up what may have been "puffle evolution", you denied it and said "bleh!" after it. What happend to that? --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 04:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Delete the talk. That's what's gonna start a religious war. This wiki is free for all, and a war over religious stuff isn't the best way to welcome new users or help other existing users. I may believe in Creationism, but that does not mean I have the right to trash someone's article just because it defies Christianity and because I have the power to. This wiki is a democracy; we allow all kinds of users here as long as they follow the COC and do not try to impose their beliefs on us other users. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:44, 17 March 2009 (UTC) TurtleShroom is suggesting a point that is very strong, yet disagreeable. A species can evolve into another and still exist for long and become extinct. There is a belief, for example, that after the Neanderthal evolved into the human, humans had wiped the Neanderthals out. Also, many species of animal exist that are under the brink of extinction that have already evolved long ago into other species. I believe that any user of any religion must not be prejudiced from any wiki, and am against bigoted claims. So, the article that I have created does not defy any of the things that Some have listed, and the article of AncientOctusses, which may be remotely symbiotic to RocketSnails, should NOT be deleted. Also, many do not know that Gastropoda is a class of the Phylum Mollusca. Please do not delete the article, although it needs editing. --Evolutionπ 20:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) It makes operfect scientific sense. It doesnt insult christianity at all, I am christian and it doesnt insult me. It isnt right to purge something you don't like. SpamZap 21:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) You know what else defies ACTUAL SCIENCE'? Penguins talking and having a life similiar to modern day western culture!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 21:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) its a good article wiht potentoil Tails 6000 00:22, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Neutral